


Dance With Me

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean relax at home, and have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

“Cas, what’s this for? You didn’t have to get me a present!”

They’re sitting side by side on the couch, legs tangled together where they rest on the coffee table. Dean holds a large square package, precisely wrapped in brown paper, his eyes alight with glee as he turns it over and around to examine it from every angle. 

“I know I didn’t. But I wanted to.” Cas shrugs and smiles. ”I saw it in the shop, and it made me think of you. I thought you would like it, and I enjoy doing things for you that you like.” 

“Why, you old softie, you!” Dean ruffles Cas’s hair and pulls him in to press a quick kiss to his temple, as Cas tries ineffectually to swat him away, pretending to scowl. 

“Go on and open it, you ass. Stop messing with my hair.”

“You love it when I mess with your hair.” But Dean complies, tearing into the paper to find an old record album, a bit faded and battered around the edges.

“Hey cool, man, vintage Paul Anka! This is classic, Cas, thanks!”

Castiel smiles towards Dean, flushing with pleasure. ”I’m glad. Shall we listen to it?” He stands and reaches out. Dean hands the record to him and leans back into the couch, eyes closed, hands behind his head. It’s a pretty good life they’re living these days, he’s gotta admit. 

He hears the scratch of the needle against the vinyl and the music begins. 

Put your head on my shoulder. Hold me in your arms, baby.

Opening his eyes, he finds Cas standing above him and watching. Dean smiles up at him, slow and lazy. ”Hey, baby.”

“Come dance with me, Dean.” He takes Dean’s hands and pulls him to his feet. 

“Were you always such a sap, Cas?” Dean asks as they stand to face each other, “or is it all this soft human living that’s doing it to you?” He puts one hand onto Cas’s waist as Cas reaches up to his shoulder, twines the fingers of their other hands together. They move gently together, hips swaying, leaning into one another. 

“I’ve found that most people are saps, as you put it, when they’re happy.” Cas leans in, brushes a soft kiss against the stubble on Dean’s jaw. Dean’s arm tightens around Cas’s waist. 

“Does that mean you’re happy?” he mutters into Cas’s ear.

Cas gently strokes the short hair at the nape of Dean's neck. “At this particular moment? Yes. Very.” 

“Good. Me too.”

They dance together until the record ends, and when the music finishes, they don’t let go for a long while after.


End file.
